1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to suction devices and more specifically it relates to a vacuum cane for picking up articles off the floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous suction devices such as vacuum cleaners have been provided in prior art that are adapted to suck up different types of small particles like dust and dirt for disposal. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.